


Chlorine-Scented Kisses under the Stars

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Series: SouMako One-Shots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Almost Sex, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Swimming, Swimming Pools, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Makoto have a private session in the Samezuka natatorium.  Tons of fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine-Scented Kisses under the Stars

“This date has been so perfect,” said Makoto as he had his left hand around Sousuke's waist and looked into his teal eyes. It was Saturday and it was 5:40 in the afternoon. The two boys were heading for the Samezuka natatorium where they got special reservations to swim casually in it. “The lunch, the movie, the public affection...everything.”

 

“You deserve it all and so much more,” avowed Sousuke as he rubbed Makoto's hand. “That movie had a really unexpected plot twist.”

 

“And you held my hand through the suspense; I appreciate it,” replied Makoto with gratitude.

 

“You jumped at that one part that you almost knocked our soda over,” laughed Sousuke as he smooched Makoto.

 

“Hey, I can't help it!” retorted Makoto defensively as he goosed Sousuke's firm butt. Sousuke gasped and swatted Makoto's hand away.

 

“Don't grab my ass in public, people are around,” cautioned Sousuke with a smile. Not that he had a problem with Makoto grabbing his butt; in fact, he enjoyed it a lot and Makoto loved putting his hands on it.

 

“So what?” pouted Makoto. “It isn't like everyone at Samezuka doesn't know we're a couple.”

 

“I know, but you can do whatever you want when we're in the privacy of my empty house,” reminded Sousuke. Sousuke's parents were gone for business fairly often, much like Haru's, and every now and then, they would have a little bit of fun. More like _big_ fun.

 

“Maybe Monday night,” said Makoto. “You know how we feel about sex on Sunday.”

 

“I know,” said Sousuke. He grabbed Makoto and held him close to him. “You're so perfect.”

 

“No, I'm not,” giggled Makoto as he quickly pecked Sousuke on the cheek. “But you're so sweet for thinking that.”

 

Sousuke and Makoto soon reached the natatorium and, as expected, it was empty. Sousuke had his shoulder operated on a few weeks ago and he had learned some therapeutic techniques to reduce the pain while in the water. He looked over at Makoto and saw the gentle giant taking off his shirt and smiled when he saw the boy's abs and chest. Makoto had such a beautiful body and Makoto thought the same of Sousuke. Sousuke began to take off his shirt as well, but he whined at the bit of pain in his shoulder. He was faking it, but he wanted to see what Makoto would do.

 

“Sousuke? Are you okay?” asked Makoto as he put his shirt on the starting block.

 

“Not really; my shoulder hurts a little bit,” fibbed Sousuke as he frowned at Makoto.

 

“Let me help you out,” insisted Makoto as he walked over to the teal-eyed boy. “Raise your arms up a second.” Sousuke did so and Makoto began to pull up Sousuke's shirt, the fabric revealing a divine set of abs. Makoto got it over Sousuke's head and threw the shirt on the starting block where he had thrown his and smiled at Sousuke. “Let me help you take your pants off, too.”

 

“If you want to,” replied Sousuke. The idea turned him on a lot and felt himself get a little hard. Makoto unbuttoned Sousuke's jeans and was greeted by Sousuke's semi-erection.

 

“Well, hello, there,” said Makoto as he smiled at Sousuke's noticeable growth.

 

“Do you like what you see?” inquired Sousuke as he looked down at Makoto who was intensely interested in Sousuke's groin.

 

“Yes...” said Makoto as he rubbed it a little bit through Sousuke's boxer briefs. He then removed his hand and took off his pants as well until he was in his own pair of boxer briefs. “As much as I'd like to continue...we're in public.”

 

“You jerk,” whined Sousuke. He grabbed Makoto and whispered into his ear, “By the way, my shoulder wasn't hurting. I just wanted to feel your hands on my body.”

 

“Oh, did you?” giggled Makoto. “Well, since you want to feel my hands...” Makoto playfully pushed Sousuke on the stomach and it caused Sousuke to fall into the water! It created a large splash and got Makoto all wet. Makoto got to the edge of the pool and saw that Sousuke hadn't resurfaced yet. It had been about eight seconds and this worried Makoto.

 

“Sousuke!” cried Makoto. He really started to regret what he did now and was about to dive in to save his boyfriend. Just then, he saw Sousuke's figure get larger and the dark brown-haired boy breached the surface with an angry look.

 

“Makoto!!” exclaimed Sousuke in a furious tone. He wanted to give off the feeling he was being mean, but he was actually being playful. “Now you're gonna get it!” He grabbed Makoto by the ankle and Makoto began to lose balance and fell into the water, much like he did when Nagisa did that when they trespassed into Samezuka last year. Makoto was now underwater and he then felt himself being lifted to the surface. Sousuke had wrapped his arms around Makoto's chest and said into his ear,

 

“Looks like my angel is part devil.”

  
“No~~” whined Makoto. “I'm sorry, Sousuke. Did I hurt your shoulder?”

 

“No, it's fine,” admitted Sousuke with a smile. “But I'm not sure if you'll be after I do this!” Sousuke began to pepper kisses all over Makoto's neck and jaw, the mild taste of chlorine filling his senses, and he also began to use his secret weapon: tickling. He brushed his fingers against Makoto's belly near his navel and began to furiously tickle him while kissing him passionately.

 

“Ahh! Sousuke, no!! Please stop!!” laughed Makoto loudly as his sensitive part of his belly was being assaulted by tickles.  "Sooousssukkkkeee!!" Makoto was dying in a fit of laughter as his sweet boyfriend began to play with his mind, the lovely kisses and scent of the chlorine being intoxicating.  

 

"Do you give up?" asked Sousuke as he relentlessly tortured his boyfriend and smiled.

 

"Yes!! Please! Stop!" urged Makoto as he resumed laughing.  Sousuke did as Makoto begged and took his hands off his tummy and wrapped them around his chest.  

 

"You know you like it when I do that," whispered Sousuke as he kissed Makoto's earlobe and then his neck.

 

"I do.  You do that to pester me, but I feel your love each time you tickle me," said Makoto as he turned around and hugged Sousuke, resting his head on his left shoulder.  Sousuke gently rubbed the back of Makoto's head and lightly scratched it since he knew Makoto liked that.  

 

"You're beautiful," reminded Sousuke as he lightly massaged Makoto's intricate back muscles.

 

"You're sweet.  You're so good to me," responded Makoto, enjoying the back rub.

 

"Your happiness is a cure for all ailments," reassured Sousuke.  "You're too precious.  I'm not sure how other guys would treat you, so I'm glad that you're my boyfriend."

 

"I'm so blessed to have a boyfriend who will do everything to protect me," thanked Makoto as he, too, began to rub Sousuke's back.  "You always have my best interests in mind.  You're so loyal and kind to me."  He began to sob and said through his tears.  "I didn't know I could be this happy."

 

Sousuke gently guided Makoto's face next to his and put his hands on both sides of Makoto's cheeks, wiping the tears away.  "Please don't cry; I don't like seeing angels cry."

 

"I'm just so happy," explained Makoto as he smiled, wrapping his arms under Sousuke's armpits and hugging him tightly.  "Let's enjoy a nice swim.  We're free now; you don't have to worry about competition.  Just be in sync with the water."

 

Sousuke nodded and they separated.  He began to do some of the exercises his physical therapist recommended and Makoto was on his back, gazing up into the cold November sky.  It was free of clouds and there was no moon; just a galaxy filled with countless stars that shone down on the desolated natatorium.  The moment was so glorious and magnificent.

 

Sousuke gasped and whined as his shoulder hurt.  Makoto immediately swam freestyle over behind him and held Sousuke in his arms.

 

"It's okay, baby, I'm here," reassured Makoto as he kissed Sousuke's shoulder and gently rubbed it.  He massaged it with a technique the physical therapist said and it immediately calmed down Sousuke.

 

Sousuke sighed in relief when the pain went away.  "Thank you.  Thank you...for being you.  I don't know where I'd be without you."

 

"Same here," agreed Makoto.  "What are you going to do about your future, Sousuke?  We haven't talked about it and it's time."

 

"My dream...I fulfilled a dream by swimming with Rin again.  And now my dream involves you being in my life...forever.  As cliché as that sounds."

 

"I think it's beautiful.  I dream of helping others and I couldn't picture anyone else helping you without worrying."

 

"You're the best person I've ever met," confessed Sousuke as he turned his head around to kiss Makoto.  "I have good news, baby."

 

"What's that?"

 

Sousuke had a mischievous smile on his face.

 

"Sousuke, tell me!  You're making me worry!" exclaimed Makoto.

 

"I got into ToDai.  We'll be going to the same university!"

 

Makoto gasped loudly with a smile on his face.  "Sousuke! H...How did you...I thought they denied you..."

 

"They did for a swimming scholarship," he answered, "but I got in with my high grades.  I'll be joining the sports science field."

 

Makoto threw his arms around Sousuke again and kissed him over and over again.  "I'm so happy!  We can share an apartment!  I'm so..." He began to cry again and Sousuke just smiled weakly.  

 

"Silly Makoto," he said as he wiped the tears off again.  "I'm so happy as well."  

 

The two boys swam to the edge of the pool and rested their bodies against it with their arms folded and out of the pool.

 

"Sousuke, look up," ordered Makoto politely.  

 

Sousuke looked up.  "A shooting star.  Make a wish, baby."

 

"I wished that we would stay together like this; each day we spend gets better and better."

 

Sousuke smiled and ruffled Makoto's hair.  "I wished for the same thing.  And it seems like each passing day has gotten better for us."

 

Makoto had a sweet smile on his face and the two boys approached one another.  Sousuke put his hand on Makoto's face while the other one sneaked down and squeezed Makoto's butt.  Makoto didn't mind at all.  He put both arms on Sousuke's back and they passionately exchanged exalted smooches.

 

"I love you with all my being, Tachibana Makoto."

 

"Every beat of my heart is for you, Yamazaki Sousuke."

 

The stars shone down on the lovers--soulmates, to be precise--and the harmony they shared would last forever.

 

 


End file.
